Sailing With Dragons
by Alaska21
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the story. A girl is sucked into her favorite game and meets some people. Summary sucks, but this WILL be worth your time! Rated T for future violence and language. And because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**A/N: HELOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! Today I present to you: THE FANFIC I AM ACTUALLY GOING TO FINISH! It might take a while, and btw, it might be a little… Half-crack-brain-stew. I'll fix that later, though if it is. XD**

**Summary: A girl is sucked into Minecraft. (Nothing new, right?) When she struggles to survive, she meets another person named Double. (Based off of Mr360) Double brings her to a small town built in a forest, and she meets all of the people she has wanted to meet since she discovered Minecraft.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mr360Games, SkyDoesMinecraft, iHasCupquake, ClashJTM, Bodil40, or Minecraft. The YouTubers belong to themselves, and Minecraft belongs to Notch and Mojang. This is the ONLY time I'm doing this unless I add someone else. I DO however own Luna Clear, since I am her. Plz check out my channel! :D ** channel/UC50TNeUcr-SI2LUB8pFRUCw/feed

Oh. My. Lupus. I stared at the icon on my computer desktop. "THANK YOU SO MUCH DAD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I clicked on the Minecraft icon. I had just gotten on Quad, my dad's computer, to play the Sims 3 or whatever else caught my eye that day. But when I saw Minecraft, all thought on Sims and FeralHeart was washed from my mind. I had wanted to play this game ever since I had started watching SkyDoesMinecraft. And I FINNALLY got it!

My cat, Isis, came into my room and rubbed against my leg. "Hey, girl." I cooed while reaching down to rub behind her ears. But what greeted me, instead of the friendly purr I usually received when petting Isis, was a loud hiss and claws being slashed by my hand.

I looked at the wound with surprise. "Well okay, Miss grumpy cat." I said, grabbing a spray bottle and shaking it in the fluffy thing's face. She hissed again and tore out of my room. _Somebody's not happy today… _I thought as the main screen of Minecraft popped up. I clicked the full screen button happily and clicked single-player.

It took me to the create-a-world screen, and I saw a lot of different buttons. I left them all the way they were and named the world "Just Play". I loaded up Fraps and my mic and started recording.

"Hello, Moonies! This. Is. My. First. Episode. Of… Minecraft! I am SOOO exited! I just found it on my desktop about five minutes ago. So, let's play!" I said happily, and clicked the 'Generate World' button. **(A/N: If I get the menus and stuff wrong, sorry. I don't actually play Minecraft at all, unfortunately. And I don't have it yet, either. My first episode LP should be up soon, though.) **I spawned in a plains biome, with a desert and a jungle biome on either side. "And look at this, guys! It's a perfect spawn point!"

I walked over to a fairly small jungle tree and started punching it. When the entire tree was down, I made some planks and an axe, a pick axe, and a sword. I also made a door. I went and cut a few more trees down until I had a stack of sixty-four jungle wood planks. I quickly made a small shelter, six by six and three blocks high. I had to cut down another few trees, though.

When I was finished, I sighed. "Well, there we are, guys. Just in time, too." I said as the blocky sun set. I guided my character into the house and waited for sunrise. "So, guys… I don't know what to do! Maybe find some horses? Or a wolf or two? Tell me in the comments section down below!" I said as I stopped recording.

When I saw the first red of the sunrise in the sky, I decided to do some things off-camera. I walked out of my temporary shelter and into the jungle, sword in hand. When I was about halfway there, I started to get dizzy. My head started throbbing, and my vision started getting blurry. I shut my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them, I wasn't sitting in my computer chair. I wasn't in my room at all. I was laying in short grass, a few flowers dotted around me. I slowly got up and looked around.

What I saw made me gasp. The place was made of blocks! "What a crazy dream…" I muttered to myself. I turned around a few times and saw the small house I made, the jungle, and the desert. I was in my world! "Okay, cool dream!" I said a bit louder. I looked at my hand and realized that I was the only non-cube thing in the place.

I walked around the smidge of a biome until sunset. _I wonder when I'll wake up… _I thought, drowsily pinching my arm as I walked back to the small house. My eyes widened as pain jolted through my arm, and I was suddenly not tired. _Okay… Maybe it's not a dream… _I thought as I quickened my pace. Once I was shut safely inside the house, I slid into a sitting position.

"Lupus, if this is a dream, please wake me up. I want to go home…" I prayed quietly to the god of wolves. I shut my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep. _I hope the zombies and creepers don't know I'm here. _Was my last thought as I entered dream land… or woke up… or maybe both.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**A/N: Heyo guys! Two chapters in a row! Yay! XD I hope you liked the first chapter… 'cause this is the first OFFICIAL chapter! Hope you like!**

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a spider. On the roof. I jumped up and grabbed the wooden sword I had made when I was still on earth. I silently crept to the door and looked out the tiny windows. It was about dawn. I opened the door and stacked a couple blocks up to the roof and slashed at the large black spider with all my might. It was still hostile, due to the fact that the sun wasn't all the way up yet.

It hissed as the blade struck its head. It reeled back and slashed at me with its sharp mandibles. I dodged the attack and came behind it and struck it in the back. I hissed again, but this time louder, as it dissolved into white smoke. I saw a roll of string on the wooden surface of the roof and picked it up. _Cool. I can probably make a bow and arrow soon_ I thought as I climbed down carefully.

Even though the blocks were half my height, I got up and down them surprisingly easily. Probably because my friend had taught me some parkour and also the fact that this was a video game… I think. If I had been sucked into a video game, life would rock! But… what if I died? Would I re-spawn? I doubt it. I would have to be careful from now on.

I sighed. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't a dream… But… How is this possible? How could this not be a dream? Maybe it's a hallucination… am I crazy? Well… I'm still gonna stick with the dream. "Might as well explore." I said to myself as I grabbed my pick and sword. I decided to explore the desert until sunset, then head back. I also packed a few stacks of wood, just in case I didn't make it home in time. I planned to find a cave so I could get some stone to make a furnace and get some charcoal, and maybe even iron and coal.

I walked into the desert just as noon hit the blocky landscape. _I need food! _I realized as my stomach rumbled. Caves would have to wait, I needed a cow or two. I ran back to the clearing and looked for some animals. I grinned as I heard a moo. "Hello, lunch!" I whispered as I followed the noise. It was coming from behind the house.

I was surprised when I saw three cows. I quickly ran up to one and stabbed its neck with my sword. It mooed in pain and dissolved into the same white smoke. I picked up the raw beef and didn't even bother cooking it. I was starving! I quickly killed the other two with the same method and ate a couple. _That's better… _I thought as I looked up at the sky. It was almost sun set. "Damn! Already?" I complained out loud. I reluctantly went back into my house. When I sat down to sleep, a thought occurred to me. I could make an indoor mine!

I smiled and made a shovel. I dug a small spiral-staircase thing and hoped I would find some coal. I switched to the pick-axe when I hit stone. When I had eleven, I went back up and made a furnace, a stone pick-axe, some charcoal, and some torches. I happily placed the torches around my house and in the small mine-hole-thing.

After some more digging, I found a large vein of coal. A very large vein. I had at least thirty when I went back up to my house. I made some planks into sticks and made those into torches. I was making the last one when I heard banging at the door and an exhausted yell of 'Help!' I looked out the door's windows and saw a boy with messy brown hair and almond-brown eyes. I quickly opened the window and he rushed inside.

"Um… Hi?" I said as I shut the door. He had soot on his face and leather armor, and his sword wasn't in the greatest shape, either.

"Hello. Thanks for saving me. My sword was about to break, and the zombies and skeletons wouldn't stop chasing me…" He panted, and then held out his hand. "My name's Ryan, but everybody calls me Double." He said, catching his breath. I shook his hand and smiled. "My name is Luna, but some people call me Beyond."

"Nice to meet you. Now, do you have any beds?" Double asked, looking around my small house. "Nope. Do you have any wool?" I responded. His name was fairly familiar. I struggled to remember, and it finally popped into my brain. "Oh! You're Mr360Games! I know you!" I said happily as he pulled out some wool.

"Um… yah. You a Doubling?" He asked quietly. "Yup!" I responded happily. I had wanted to meet him since… Since I discovered Minecraft! I was so happy!

"Well, here is some wool." Double said, handing me six small white cubes. I walked over to the crafting table and made two beds. I placed them on opposite sides of the wall. "Well, I have beds now!" I said as the first drop of red was visible in the sky. Best. Dream. EVER!


	3. Chapter 2: The Move

**A/N: Hey guys! THREE chapters in a row! Wow, I'm on a roll. Btw, I'm trying to make each chapter 900 words long or more. :D Hope you like chapter 2! And I don't really know what to write, so please review an idea or something. I'll give you a cookie!**

Okay. Defiantly not a dream. If it were a dream, there wouldn't be four creepers and three skeletons outside the door. I had been looking outside the small squares in the door so I could see the sun rise, and BAM! There were the monsters. If I just stayed in here for a few minutes, the skeletons would burn and hopefully the creepers would go away. Hopefully.

A few minutes later, the skeletons burned. But the creepers stayed. "Shit…" I cursed under my breath. Double had gone down in the little stair case I made to look for iron and coal, so I was alone with four walking bombs. Literally. _I'm screwed! I'm gonna run out of food eventually, and I don't want to die due to creeper explosion… I probably won't re-spawn, either. _I though angrily. I grabbed the stone sword I made the night before and crept towards the door. I knew I was being reckless, but so what? You gotta live life while you're young, right?

I sighed and threw open the door and yelled at the top of my lungs, slashing one of the creepers heads off. It squealed and poofed into the same smoke and left a pile of grayish dust behind. I stabbed another one in the eye, but it didn't die like the other one. It started glowing, and its torso started expanding. "Dammit!" I yelled, and slashed my sword across its throat. It let out the same squeal and died, leaving more gunpowder.

The other two hissed and got ready to explode, but I killed them fairly quickly with a slash across the throat. I sighed and leaned against the door. _That was quite an exercise… _I thought tiredly.

I jumped at the sound of a loud bark. I got up and grabbed the bones the skeletons dropped and quietly crept to the edge of the jungle where the sound had come from. When I saw what it had come from, I gasped. It was the cutest wolf I had ever seen! She wasn't silver and gray like the average wolf, but instead she was a pure black wolf with dark brown ear tips and the same color of muzzle.

She was growling at an ocelot. I walked behind her and put the bone up to her nose. She sniffed it suspiciously, but took it anyway. A collar magically appeared on her and I smiled. "I'll name you… Blackout" I said, quietly leading her away from the ocelot.

The black-furred wolf reluctantly followed, looking back at the ocelot. But after that, she happily followed me. When we got back to the house, I was greeted by Double. "Are you okay? I heard the creepers when I came up. And who is this?" He asked, looking at Blackout.

"This is the wolf I found, Blackout. She was chasing an ocelot." I responded, petting said wolf between the ears. She growled with pleasure and rolled onto her back. "Oh, you little devil." I said, petting her belly.

"So…" Double said, changing the subject. "Do you want to come back to town with me?" He asked.

"Sure! Who else it there?" I said, still petting Blackout. "Well, Sky, Cupquake, Bodil, and Clash are there. And my pet slime. And Cupquake's cats, Luna, Artemis, and Diana. And Clash's ocelot, Gigglesaurus Rex, Rex for short. And Sky's chicken, Budder Wing." Double said, a delay between each of the pets' names.

"That's a lot of pets. Can Blackout come?" I asked happily.

"Sure… Just keep her away from the cats." He said. I laughed a bit and turned towards the door. "Let's go, then!" I said. Double hesitated. "Do you have everything you need?" He asked and I nodded. "Do you see a chest anywhere?" I asked and walked outside

Double lead me through the desert and across a river, and a couple hundred blocks from the start of a forest biome, a small town of about five houses, four animal pens, and a rather large farm of water melons, pumpkins, coco beans, wheat, and sugar cane. Oak trees surrounded the place. The houses were the most bizarre part, though. There was a stack of wood leading to a three floor platform, a three floor stone house, and two average wooden houses. The wooden houses looked exactly the same. And I mean, exactly. Ten by ten, five blocks high, a door in the center, and a window on every wall. Symmetry even Kid would be proud of.

"You'll have to build your own house." Double said, taking me out of my trance. "Cool." I said quietly, taking some wood and walking to the end of town. I quickly made a crafting bench and placed it. I built four fairly long walls around it, four blocks high and eight blocks wide each. I put bark in the corners, and Double let me have some glass for windows. I quickly thanked him and made a two by two window on every wall except front the front where the door was. There, I put a strip of glass on either side of the door. I placed two torches on each wall, and set the bed from my old house down. "I guess this is home, now." I murmured as I watched the sun set. I quietly got into bed and let myself drift off to sleep.

I had finally accepted that this wasn't a dream.


	4. Sorry

Okay, so my computer was a butt and deleted EVERYTHING I had on Word, so it's gonna take me a while to make another chapter of Sailing With Dragons... Sorry! 3:


End file.
